


"Happy Halloween darlings!" --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Original Work, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And I know you will too!, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, I had to add my own characters into this because I love them!, M/M, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Trick or Treating, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: #SHHalloweenFic! Hey guys this ff will be about trick or treating with Malec!! This ff will also be fluffy as hell, so enjoy!





	"Happy Halloween darlings!" --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!! PS if you want to know about my characters you should check out my original work called {Where it all begins --- Original story} and {"I love you, Sebastian!" - Raester (Original story)}. I'd really appreciate it.

**(Max, Madzie and Rafael are all teenagers so gore can be added)**

"Papa, do you know what happened to our neighbours?" Max and Madzie asked their dad on the night before Halloween. They lived across the road from an old rusty house that was abandoned for 2 years now and the Brooklyn estate hasn't removed the old property for a hiden reason. Magnus looked into his eyes and took a dramatic deep breath in, Alec and Rafael were discussing Shadowhunter matters, not bothered about what the others were saying. "2 years ago. . .

_Their lived a man and a woman called Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss, they were best friends and they made a packed to never leave each others side for as long as they lived. They decided to buy a house in Brooklyn that was near the water edge and they arrived at the chosen house with big smiles on their faces, excited about moving in. The landlord did say not to enter the broken down attic because some of the floor boards weren't properly fitted in so Ragnor and Catarina nodded their head, walking through the giant black door."_

At this time Alec and Rafael caught notice of the horror tale taken place because talking about work is sometimes boring. Magnus paused to look at his husband and son with a smile, continuing the story.

_"One dark night on the second day of them moving in the house, Catarina woke up to some liquid pouring on her arm and she quickly looked to see what it was. It was blood. She sprung out her bed and stromed to Ragnor's room, thinking it was him. She shook Ragnor violently to wake him from his slumber and Ragnor snapped his eyes open, looking at a distressed Catarina and softened his anger face. She slowly asked him if he had pranked her and Ragnor widened his eyes then saying he didn't. They ran up to the attic to find a fresh dead and Ragnor looked closer at the dead body, noticing that it was the... Landlord._

.. Thats what happened to our neighbours, the moved out after that and thats why the Brooklyn estate haven't touched that building since. They fear the spirit will grow angry at them for destroying her house." Magnus said finishing up his Halloween themed coffee and watched them all shiver at how real the tale sounded. They were watching the Nightmare before Christmas when the doorbell went, Alec sat Magnus off his lap and calmly walked over to the door. Maryse was at the door with a bag of treats and they walked back the living room wearing smiles, Alec knowing damm well his kids with smell that candy and probably cause an argument. He put the candy on the table and hugged his mom gently as the teenagers slowly looked towards the sweet smell and dived in. Magnus laughed at them because to him it looked like lions eating their prays and the adult joined him. After they all catched up on their days Maryse, Max, Rafael and Madzie were portaled to the Lightwood home leaving the married couple home alone. Magnus turned around to look at his calm looking husband and Magnus started to breathe faster as Alec got very close to him. They kissed passionately as the characters in the Nightmare before Christmas (Jack Skelton and Sally) also kissed and when they let go to breath, they laughed at how on time they were and eventually turned the film off. Alec was backed up against the foot of the bed, kissing Magnus breathlessly and Magnus smirked as he pushed Alexander on their bed. 

**Halloween morning**

Max woke up to his alarm clock he made himself that was shaped into a gravestone and he slapped the ghoulish hand coming from the ground in front of the gravestone. He yawned dramatically as he noticed his older brother waking up and he groaned in his pillow in annoyances at his younger brother, Rafael glared at Max when he walked to his wardrobe to pick an outfit and Max ran over to his wardrobe to pick out his. The boys walked in the kitchen to find their younger sister cooking breakfast and she smiled when they walked in. "Who are you and what have you done with our sister?!" Max asked stupidly with a hint of sarcasm and Rafael laughed at Madzie's reaction, she threw a nasty glare at her brothers and continued cooking. "It's Halloween morning, I always make breakfast on Halloween so shut up and eat my food." Madzie snapped back not even turning around to see their reaction and she heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen table, waiting.

Alec woke up to see his husband curled up against his left side and he smiled warmly, kissing the warlock's cheek as he got changed and walked into the kitchen where their children were about to eat their breakfast. "Good morning guys, sleep well?" Alec asked his children when he sat down with a plate full of food his daughter prepared for him. "I slept great! Even with the scary tale in the back of my mind." Madzie said before Rafael said anything. "It would have been great if it wasn't for Max's stupid alarm!" Rafael complained to Alec and he just laughed. "Your brother loves Halloween, you know that and thank you Madzie for cooking breakfast for us today." Alec said before eating his breakfast and Magnus appeared at the kitchen door looking like he had too much to drink. They all laugh as Magnus blindly gulping the water, completely missing his mouth and the laughter died down after Magnus snapped his fingers to remove his hangover. He sat down next to his daughter with a smile and hugged her, he blew kisses to his boys because he wasn't going to stand up again for a while. "Good morning my darlings, how are you all?" Magnus asked lovingly and they all began a huge conversation while eating their breakfast. 

 Max began to polish his horns and brush his blue tail because Halloween was the day he could embrace his true self and be confident to be himself, Magnus walked in wearing a huge smile and Max noticed that his father's golden cat eyes were showing. Max smiled back because Magnus never showed his true eyes in public and Max hugged him, while his tail picked up the brush and started brushing his hair carefully. Alec in Madzie's room, braiding her hair gently while she applied her makeup and Rafael was in the living room practising drawing his runes on a piece of paper, not bothering about dressing up for Halloween because he's bored of the whole thing. Magnus walked through the kitchen to the living room seeing his son starting at his rune on his left arm, Magnus smiled and spoke up.

"So what do you think, handsome?" Rafael looked up to see his papa in a long red dress with long black hair all teased up to get the 'witch' hair with his.... true eyes? Rafael gave a confused look which made Magnus giggle. "I've decided to take Maxamillion's idea to 'embrace' my inner self and I feel awesome right now!" Rafael just hugged him without saying a word and Magnus hugged him back. Max and Madzie walked out their rooms in synchronised as Rafael and Magnus watched. Max walked in with puffy brown hair with bright blue highlights, he was wearing a faded blue colored waistcoat and underneath was a standard white shirt, he wore dark brown pants with a gold pocket watch and stylish black loafers. Madzie looked at her brother with her braids swinging right as she moved her head, she wore makeup to match her rose gold dress with black sparkly tights that she got last Christmas and black slip on shoes that had a bit of a heel, sparkly of course.

Magnus and Rafael in awe at how stunning they looked and hugged them and Alec walked in his costume. His face was paler than usual and black eyeliner was used to make his blue contacts look deadly handsome, his raven black hair was slicked back with a splash of gold glitter scattered in the hair to make it electrifying, his mouth was a pale pink color and it looked like he had fangs in too, he wore his usual gothic clothing but silver chains and his old gothic black platforms that made him even more taller, he was also has black nail varnish on and the wedding ring. (of course because he's married, people can look but can't touch) Magnus stood motionless with his mouth slackened at the very hot and overwhelming sight, the kids just laughed at them and walked through the portal to their Halloween school dance. Rafael left school 1 year ago but he walked out the apartment when he heard his friend's car outside. Which ment that Malec were alone in their home, Magnus quickly snapped his hands putting the whole house in lock down and soundproofed the whole loft. Alec smirked down at a very sexy Magnus and kissed him tenderly, Magnus kissed back with force because they had to hurry if the party started in 1 hour.

 

**Party time!!**

 Magnus and Alec walked through the portal to the institute that Isabelle, Clary and Magnus worked so hard to create a scary theme to the entire institute and it really paid off, it looks great! Malec were fashionably late to turn up because everyone was already there and partying. Malec went their separate ways to talk to different people and just mingle, Alec walked over to his siblings wearing a goofy smile and they laughed. "Well well well, looking like Raphael as competition for good lookin vampire!" Isabelle laughed as Raphael walked their way with his boyfriend on tow. "Well Alec, this look does looke devastating on you, Magnus did such a great job." Raphael commented with a cheesy grin and Alec gave one back saying. "I did this all myself and Magnus didn't even know, let's just say we had a good time for an hour." His siblings and Raphael cringed at the dad joke? Anyway they begin to laugh at how silly they were.

Meanwhile Magnus was surrounded by his friends and all loved the dress and Magnus told Ragnor and Catarina about the old house across the road from them, they laughed when Magnus said the kids got so scared. "Your truly an evil warlock Magnus and We---" "Let us die, let us die... LET US DIE!!" A voice shouted in the distance and all the warlocks took their stance to get ready to fight, they scanned the building to find... spirits floating towards them with plain expressions and they relaxed a bit. "What is your business here? This is my institute. Im Alexander Lightwood~Bane." The spirit with the short hair looked towards Alec and level head to head with Alec. "Your family killed my entire family I can haunt you if i choose, mortal." The spirit snarled with pure hatred and Alec stepped back with a slight fear in his eyes, Magnus marched up to the spirits with rage in his golden eyes. "You won't haunt my husband because I have a friend that could transfer your ass to Edom." Magnus threatened the spirit and they looked scared? "Oooh who are they? Where are they?" The spirits stupidly asked as Christian Rae the angel that transfers evil souls to Edom with his husband Sebastian Winchester, a Shadow demon that is great friends with the Lightwoods. The spirits looked very scared, Christian is a blonde, pale and badass that wears what every neighbourhood gay looks like and Sebastian is pitch black hair, tanned and wears dark, gothic clothing.

Christian didn't speak when something this serious happens and Sebastian just stood next to Alec with a smirk. "Lets see how long this poor bastered has to be in Edom for." Sebastian whispered in Alec's ear and his Scottish accent wasn't hiding. Alec laughed silently, watching their husbands kick ass. Christian flicked his wrist to make a giant stairwell that descended to Edom and he snapped his fingers to chain the 2 spirits together. Sebastian grabbed the chain harshly and smirked at the reaction he got by the spirits, Christian smiled shaking his head and took the chain. They had a huge crowd watching them and they watched as Christian's huge white wings flapped out playfully, he flew down there with Sebastian staying by the entrance. Everyone cheered at them because they saved the night and Sebastian shook his head. "Let's get this party back on its feet!" And with that everyone did, Magnus walked up to Sebastian with a warm smile. "Thank you for helping us, I know he's retired but that had to be done." Magnus said and Sebastian Laughed fully heartedly. "Nah, he loves helping his cousin-in-law." Sebastian smiled as he saw Alec walked towards them. Magnus and Alec walked away from the staircase into the crowd of people. 

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below!!!


End file.
